<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses by suhnflokiio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367642">Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnflokiio/pseuds/suhnflokiio'>suhnflokiio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, First Crush, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, haechan needs to stop belittling mark, johnny driving is a breathtaking sight, mark is a simp for jungwoo, nct as high school band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnflokiio/pseuds/suhnflokiio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hey rose, i bought you five roses won't you come to my show?</p>
<p>(roses by finn askew)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doorbell of a flower shop chimes in as the glass door is being pushed by a young man, forehead glazed with sweats, edges of his tawny locks dampened by them, and caught in short breath. Once he was inside, he lets himself take a moment to adjust his breathing. All those extra work he had done, pedaling hard on his bike two times faster than he would normally do, really took all of the energy left in him. Although being a youth he is with undying zealous, he still feels fatigue.</p>
<p>Mark darts his eyes around, sweeping the shop taking all the view in front of him since he is unfamiliar with such place, and is mesmerized by it. The sun rays came into the shop from the window on the right side. The shop is just perfectly placed if Mark has to judge. He likes it how it is located by the corner of the road, right at the end of joints of shops. The shop aglow in rich orange from the sunset.</p>
<p>“hello?” he calls out but to no answer. So he chooses to wander around in the shop, inspecting all of the floral products they offered. Everything seemed peculiar for Mark, clearly shown by how his hand, head brimming with curiosity, reaching here and there, wanting to know each texture of the plant his finger traces.</p>
<p>“oh, yeah, hi there, <em>sorry</em>, I was too lost in the backroom. How can I help you, sir?” the shop keeper that Mark had assumed is the florist too, is a lady that is probably in her early 30s. She seems nice and kind, Mark likes her friendliness.</p>
<p>“uh… so uh…” right after that, realization hits him. He doesn’t really know what he wanted to get. Well, he surely knows, he wanted a bouquet of flower, but <em>what kind</em> of flower.</p>
<p>What kind of flower is the best to give to your crush to invite him to your show.</p>
<p>“what kind of flower do you want to get?”</p>
<p>“that’s the problem actually, uh…” he trails off yet again, hand scratching his temple, beads of his sweat had long evaporated, “I don’t really know what kind of flower do I wanna get since this is my first time coming to a flower shop and uh…” the lady seems to be very patient and polite, she has her hands clasped in front of her, rested on the countertop. Momentarily pushing her spectacles back before it actually slid down from her pointy nose.</p>
<p>“should I give you a recommendation sir?”</p>
<p>“yeah, sure, that’d be great.” And that is how Mark’s mini tour and an impromptu lecture about flowers began. He was being explained about kinds of flower and the meaning behind each individual. There’s even more meaning when you put certain flower together. All Mark could do was folding his arms in front of him, sometimes biting off his thumb nail, and just nod along though there was nothing being processed thoroughly by his brain.</p>
<p>“so, what do you prefer sir?”</p>
<p>Mark bites his lips and determines to not look stupid or showing that he hadn’t been paying attention that much to the lady’s gracious, informative, and most importantly free lecture, “I think— I think rose would be the one, yeah, can I have one bouquet of it?”</p>
<p>“as you wish.” The lady sinks in to the backroom doing her job while Mark leans his palms against the counter, letting his head falls down, then taking a deep, deep breath, with a hope by the act he could have his brain supplied with an ample amount of oxygen so it would stop pounding. Oh the things he does for love.</p>
<p>The lady emerges from the backroom, meeting Mark again, still standing by the counter but his back is against the lady.</p>
<p>“sir, your order,” Mark turns his body around. He swore his eyes were as big as dinner plates just now. Enthralling, hypnotizing as an electricity of elation zapped Mark’s pulse. By just a bouquet of roses.</p>
<p>Mark hoped the bouquet would do the magic to Jungwoo too. He’s willing to see the boy in delight because at those times, millions of stars would float in his eyes. Mark would gladly soak the view in.</p>
<p>He hands the money, completing the transactions in a matter of second, all while stealing chances to breath in the aroma of the flower. Funny how it soothes his brain right after. That’d be great if someone give him a bouquet of flower, rose he prefers now, someday. Perhaps that could be Jungwoo too… or maybe Mark is just expecting too much today. He might end up hurting.</p>
<p>“thank you so much,”</p>
<p>“sure. Good luck with her!”</p>
<p>Mark is halfway out, door already opened, but he turns his head to face the lady on the counter leaning her body with a fond smile that didn’t match with Mark’s beam, “it’s <em>he</em>, but thanks though, you’re the best!”</p>
<p>And it is another round for Mark to pedal his bike vigorously towards a destination of where his heart belongs to. It’s still one-sided, but somehow Mark has a strong premonition that it would be reciprocal. There were signs. And Mark believes that.</p>
<p>He arrives at the destination, tossing his bike to the side by the sidewalk ignorantly, walking across the lawn without even ducking his head or afraid of being seen by someone inside the house, as his pride inside his chest is fully bloomed. A smile that seems to lasts eternity crafted his lips. He approaches one window that has its blinds drawn open. The window to Jungwoo’s room is half-opened, so Mark could slip the bouquet underneath the gap. Weirdly, the boy isn’t there. Maybe he’s taking a shower. The sound of water running faintly could confirm that.</p>
<p>He left the flower on the windowsill, not fully leaving the place before slipping in a card, planting a kiss on his three fingers then stamped into the rose petals, even adding a pinch of a pray, he left it all there. Mark has a strong hunch that everything is going to work out today.</p>
<p>The evening came and dinner in Mark’s family household had just over. Now the only child in the house is standing in front of his standing mirror in his room. Contemplating on his choice of fashion. Nothing is drastically changed from Mark according to Haechan, one of the bandmates that Mark had just face timed. He was fully supporting Mark on whatever choice he made regarding the outfit. Because truthfully, courtesy of Haechan, Mark looks good in everything. Poor him the call was being ended by the hopelessly in love boy Mark Lee.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, he received the same feedback from his other bandmates such as Yangyang, Jaehyun, and Johnny. And the same response from Mark, even harsh for Yanyang to be called no help at all. In the end of the day, his bandmates are kind enough to spare some time, a lot of time, for Mark to prepare himself for their show. Not only they have to look good for the audiences due to their first showcase ever, but Mark Lee has the burden doubled on his shoulders as Jungwoo would attend the show too.</p>
<p>Yeah, mission accomplished. From the last text, his crush definitely saying he is going to be there. Added with some spice of love emoji by the end of his sentence that was successfully send an explosion hoard of butterfly in Mark’s stomach.</p>
<p>Sighing in defeat, Mark settles with a plain white shirt, topped with plaids flannel shirt green-colored dominant, washed blue ripped jeans, and shoes that are just the same throughout his high school journey—beat-up Vans classic old skool. For his hair? Nothing much he did but combing it with his fingers.</p>
<p>His phone on the bed lights up. He grabs it just as fast as the light goes off, reads the message notification on the lock screen. It was from Johnny telling him to get down <em>asap.</em></p>
<p>Taking a last glimpse of his reflection on the mirror, Mark pats himself on the shoulder, and stretches the muscles of his face by tugging both corner of his lips. Again, his hunch tells him things are going to go accordingly. He couldn’t help afterwards but to go down the train of imaginative scenario with Jungwoo he has been thinking since the flower shop. He needs to stop, but he can’t. Eventually he did, by the help of Johnny’s car honk.</p>
<p>“sorry ya’ll.” The car door closes with a loud thud. Mark catches his breath all while looking at the faces of his friends looking at him on the backseat. Even Johnny and Jaehyun from the driver and passenger seat made an effort to crane their neck back. All of them are telltale and it made Mark cornered which he doesn’t like at all.</p>
<p>“ya’ll stop. Haechan— will you— God!” he pushes his face away from his close range. The smile on Haechan’s face, though the car is clearly malnourished of light, is visible enough to be seen, a little devilish and mischievous.</p>
<p>“Romeo,” Yangyang places his hand on Mark’s thigh, giving it a firm squeeze sending an unexpected rush of chill down Mark’s spine, “good luck. But before that, shall we do our cheer before the stage?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun pumps his fist in the air, then extends his hand to the back. Johnny turns on the lamp, joining his hand with Jaehyung’s. Soon after, Haechan and Yangyang join in. Mark is the last one after casting a last look on his friends’ face. Unreadable as Mark muses over the possibility of the things they might thinking about.</p>
<p>“better not ruin the show. This is our first, and a beginning to many more.” Johnny gives Mark a thumb’s up, then a boisterous cheer breaks out in the small sedan.</p>
<p>The car was safely parked and the quintet walk in a group towards the entrance of the venue. It’s an underground stage, so they should find the stairwell that will lead them to the place. Going almost around the addressed building, they finally found the place judging by the horde of people their age pooling the way.</p>
<p>“woah, uhm, there are a lot of people I see.” Haechan barely spoke up his words, more to squeak in sudden attack of nervousness.</p>
<p>“yo Mark!” Johnny points out to the direction behind Mark with his chin. Jaehyun beside him crosses his arms, suppressing his smiles, dimples holed his bread-like cheek.</p>
<p>The mentioned boy turns his body around.</p>
<p>“hey,” he shows his toothy welcoming grin. And oh how Mark is wooed by it, legs almost giving up on him and consciousness almost departing to the cloud nine. Those pearl-like teeth, and lips that are glistened under the streetlight.</p>
<p>“you came,”</p>
<p>“yeah,” wind tousles his jet back hair, the edges pocking his eyes, but not for long as Mark’s hand make its way to push aside his bangs.</p>
<p>“you look dazzling tonight,” Jungwoo added tugging Mark’s flannel plaids shirt swaying with the wind.</p>
<p>“thanks. By the way…” Jungwoo takes his attention back straight to Mark’s eyes. And Mark swears to the love of God, he feels as if the world is moving in a time lapse while he and Jungwoo remained the same, secluded from the hustle and bustle of the city nightlife, “how’s the flower? You like it?”</p>
<p>Mark didn’t know how did Jungwoo’s fingers find their way to dig into Mark’s collar, anchored on the cotton fabric, and even pulling the puzzled boy into a fast, tender kiss. It happened in a blink of an eye, however the aftermath, the lingering sensation of the cold, plump lips against his that Mark believes will leave a visible print, is eternal. It’s going to be, for sure.</p>
<p>“I <em>love </em>it.” The sly boy stole another chance to mark his lips on the caught-off-guard boy.</p>
<p>Jungwoo was about to leave in a fleet turn and step, intentionally teasing him, but wasn’t fast enough compared to Mark’s reflex, “you… you are in <em>trouble</em>.” He had said with hand wrapped around Jungwoo’s wrist, “I’ll see you later,” a peck on the ear.</p>
<p>Mark’s voice dances in Jungwoo’s ear tauntingly. Not to mention the other’s hot breath fanning his earlobe had sent a rush of excitement in is veins, heartbeat escalated in a matter of second, his ribcage shuddered.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>00:05 is written in Mark’s phone’s lock screen as he checks on it after getting off the stage.</p>
<p>They were the last performer in the venue, and the event was closed with such a blast brought by Mark’s band. Five song they had carried out perfectly moving the audiences along with the emotion poured into each of the songs. How Yangyang was so proud of that, that he teared up on the stage looking at a handful of people sang along into the lines he had written on Subway sandwich wrapper during lunch breaks when things weren’t as good as he had expected. Blown away might be the perfect term to describe the quintet as of now.</p>
<p>“we’re fucking smashing it!” Jaehyun shouts with his hoarse voice, cracked in the middle but not a single care is given as he lurches himself to Johnny. Embraced by an opening arms of the taller and bigger boy. Jaehyun is secured inside as they squeal like teenage girls for being noticed by the hot guy, the jock, of the school.</p>
<p>“alright, I’ll catch ya’ll later,”</p>
<p>“where’re you going?” Haechan stands in the middle of the way, hand leaning against the wall, and a mocking smile projected on his face.</p>
<p>“c’mon buddy I don’t have time,”</p>
<p>“oh you <em>do</em> have time,”</p>
<p>“fine!” Mark exhaled rather roughly, “what d’you want?”</p>
<p>“oh God, <em>daddy chill</em>. Just to remind you don’t forget about this.” Haechan pulls a joint of condom out of his pocket, and holds it up high.</p>
<p>“Jesus!” Mark snatches it then leaves the backstage, shrugging bark of laugh of his friends.</p>
<p>He finally made his way out, welcomed by the surging cold-biting wind without a doubt going through him as Mark going against it on the sidewalk. Trying to figure out where Jungwoo could possibly be. Another round of Mark following his hunch, right now, it tells him things will end up <em>just </em>perfect. All he needs to do now is to calm himself down, the boiling desire in his chest should be pressed. Cool down a little bit with the help of the night air. However, Mark’s mind is all over the place. And to put it back together, he needs to find Jungwoo.</p>
<p>He is approaching the corner of the road. There is a turn to the right and at this range he could see Johnny’s car parked safe and sound on its rightful place.</p>
<p>Keep it cool, he said to himself before making a turn with a serenade from the falling leaves.</p>
<p>He is quiet for a moment. A smile inflates on his thin, petite lips but falters almost as fast as how it inflated. Mark’s mind that was having its euphoric time on the cloud nine, has to look down to see what’s up since the upbeat music suddenly turned off, and neon lights are dead. A cloud of a total confusion hangs inside his mind. Truthfully, Mark doesn’t want any of this change of event or how his hunch predicted it wrong.</p>
<p>Or maybe they are right. <em>Just </em>perfect to see the truth.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to admit it, but there it is, the view, Jungwoo pressed against the wall, head tilted up, eyes shutting tight against the starless, clear sky. Mouths are apart as he sings out melodies of satisfaction in a form of beautiful, myriad moans, Mark wished they were only for him. For him <em>only</em>, possibly tonight, with the dimmed, rich yellow of his sleeping lamp keeping them in a lovesick bubble.</p>
<p>“my, oh my…” his voice singsong.</p>
<p>Jungwoo snaps his head towards the source of the voice. Eyes are round as the moon above, glistening. Kicking off the man beneath him, he hastily zipped up his pants, and walk over Mark that is walking backward with a grin spread across his face.</p>
<p>“Mark I—”</p>
<p>“wow Jungwoo, wow… you were <em>so</em> beautiful!” Jungwoo tries to reach for Mark but was swatted away.</p>
<p>“Mark. Listen.”</p>
<p>“what? To your <em>lecherous</em> moans with that man?” he laughs plainly, “nah thanks, ‘m good.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! Mark, listen!”</p>
<p>“oh right,” he stops from walking away, going back to the path he took, “you might need this.” He hands the joints of condom Haechan had teased him about.</p>
<p>Mark leaves the scene with a wreckage of his own dreams weighing him down. Nothing he wants the most now but to smoke bowl at Johnny’s, and get wasted until the new day come.</p>
<p>Red roses and its meaning of passion, true love, and desire, can screw themselves in the gutter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this piece, i truly enjoy writing this project until 1 a.m. <br/>thank you to taeyong for introducing us to the song :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>